


The complicated romance of Sansa Stark and Petyr Baelish

by hollylake99



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollylake99/pseuds/hollylake99
Summary: This is just kind of an experimental story/ re-telling of Sansa and Petyr's relationship from the show and books. I started writing it when I was bored and thought maybe someone else would like this random little re-telling of the complicated nature of Sansa and Petyr.





	1. The budding interest of Sansa and Petyr

Sansa Stark was a beautiful girl. Her hair a deep, dark red. Like the flames deep in the southern forests during a dry spell. Her eyes, were blue, bluer than the oceans in Tarth. She had a regal yet kind and forgiving face. Sansa held herself like a princess; but not in the way you'd think she was overstepping her place. Men and Women respected her, for she was the eldest daughter of Eddard Stark; a man with honor to the core. But now that her Father had gone, it had left her with a cool, grey facade over her face and demeanor. A quiet sadness. It did not make her any less attractive, it made her more beautiful in a way. Like she was surrounded by a soft, grey smoke at all times. She longed for a man to come and take her away. To love her, and accept her...to ride off into the sunset with her. Sansa knew these were just frivolous daydreams from her girl-hood, but she couldn't help hoping.  
Petyr Baelish, otherwise known as "Little Finger" (though he despised the petty nickname) was an elegant, stylish man of 40 years. He was slowly turning silver in hair, but it suited him. His clothes were always tailored to the centimeter. Every day, Lord Baelish adorned the collar of his jacket with his mockingbird pin. His own personal sigil. For Lord Baelish had not started out a wealthy man. He did not speak much of his past, for it was not so clean and pedigree as the nobles around him every day. As a child, he had fallen in love once. And had that same love ever since. Lord Baelish was a cunning and clever man who took little to no interest in matters of the heart. He had fallen in love with Sansa Stark's mother, Catelyn Tully now Stark. But she was destined for another and had always thought of Petyr as only a playmate. He loved her dearly and still clung onto the love with a quiet fierceness.  
When Lord Baelish had first met Sansa Stark, he had at first been alarmed by how strikingly similar she looked to her mother. And yet how different she looked as well. She had her mothers deep red locks and bright blue eyes. But not the cold elegance and silent sternness of her mother. Sansa possessed a warmth within her...a rare but brilliant warmth. She radiated youth and vitality, for she was only 17. Lord Baelish could feel himself going back in time...seeing her mother running around in her maids clothes, talking with her of her favorite horses and their names. But in this daydream, it was Sansa Stark running and speaking of horses, not her mother. As he looked into the depths of her eyes...like two clear blue pools of water; he felt himself change. And like night changing to day...she smiled. Her whole face lit up, the corners of her mouth reaching up and lighting her eyes. And he couldn't help just smiling back. She was brilliantly beautiful. He felt like he had just woken up from a deep sleep. This winter rose had woken him surely.  
Sansa smiled at Lord Baelish. For she had heard he was her mothers childhood friend, and she welcomed the familiarity; no matter how far back. Lord Bealish was different, Sansa could tell. He was dangerously cunning though. She had to be careful. For a fox, no matter how grey...cannot be trusted.  
"Lady Sansa...it is a pleasure to meet you. I can see so much of your mother in you; your hair and eyes are the same..." He could see Sansa blush a light pink. It was quite endearing.

"And a pleasure to meet you as well Lord Baelish." She bowed, as a Lady must when presented to a Lord. Lord Baelish smiled at Sansa. The left side of his mouth curling up. He was quite handsome, Sansa noticed. He was a few inches shorter than her but he held himself high and proud. His hair was graying slightly, but it made him all the more attractive. His eyes were a deep, dark blue; like the sea after a storm. His voice was rough, with a strange lilt to it, almost like he was trying to hide his true accent. He stared at her with his shining eyes...his mouth curved up in a slight smirk.

"Lady Sansa, may I interest you in a walk down to the boat dock? It's a beautiful day out and the merchant ships are just leaving. It's a lovely view once you get past the noise."

"It would be an honor and a pleasure to accompany you to the docks." Sansa gathered up her skirts and followed behind Lord Baelish. As they walked, Lord Baelish offered Sansa his arm, she took it hesitantly.  
As they arrived at the dock, Sansa was surprised at how beautiful the water was. "Lord Baelish, this view is really quite astounding! I am glad you thought to take me."

"You are most welcome Lady Sansa, I knew you would like it." At that Sansa gave one of her heartwarming smiles. Lord Baelish felt his heart leap in his chest. She was blooming despite the cruelty she faced from the Lannisters. It made him angry that they could get away with hurting her so, but there really was nothing he could do about it under the circumstances. He watched her eyes flit from ship to ship, watching the men, as tiny as bugs...crawl up and down the boats. She looked so much like her mother, yet far more beautiful. 

It had been 2 weeks since Sansa had seen Lord Baelish. Though she wasn't particularily attached to him, he was kind to her and she appreciated that. Though Margery of Highgarden was now betrothed to King Geoffrey, he had not been any less cruel to her. And his mother Cersei the Queen Regent still continued to torment her. Lady Margery's brother Sir Lauris Knight of the Flowers had caught Sansa's attention. She admired his fighting skills and handsomeness. It distracted her from her miserable surroundings, Lady Margery was kind to her though and the two spent many an afternoon in the royal gardens, walking and talking of their interests and their old homes in Winterfell and Highgarden. But this afternoon, Sansa was sitting on the balcony in her chambers that overlooked the sea. For Margery had gone out to visit the peasant children with Geoffrey in tow. Sansa heard a knock at the door. "Come in." In entered Lord Baelish in all his stateliness and elegance.

"Good Morning Lady Sansa, I hoped I would find you here." Sansa nodded for him to sit beside her.

"Good Morning Lord Baelish, what may I do for you?"

"Petyr please...Lord Baelish is much too formal."

Sansa nodded; "Petyr, what may I do for you?"

"I think the case may be what I can do for you Sansa." Sansa inclined her head slightly. Watching him carefully.

I am engaged to marry your Aunt Lysa, as you know she is ruler of the Veil and your mothers sister. I will be sailing there in 4 days time. If you like, I could take you with me. To your Aunt and eventually to your home in Winterfell. You would like to go home would you not Sansa?"

"Oh! I would love to go home Lord Bael-Petyr..." She hesitated and looked down at her feet.

"What is it Lady Sansa? Don't you long for your home?"

"Yes...and I thank you for your offer Lord Baelish...but I think I had better stay here where I am safest for now. And besides myself I would not wish for any harm to come to you at my expense..." Sansa thought back to Lady Margery hinting how she might arrange for her to marry her brother Sir Lauris.

"Very well my Lady Sansa. I would like you to know I am your friend, and you may count on me for anything you need. And I appreciate your concern for my safety. You are a very thoughtful young lady aren't you?" He spoke softly so as not to frighten her. For her needed her in order to achieve what he wanted. But he must tread carefully with her, she will fright easily after living so long in the lions den. "Your hair...its different. Your wearing it in the southern style."

Sansa blushed and cast her eyes down. "I figure since I've been here so long, I might as well embrace parts of it."

"Yes, it does suit you." Petyr Baelish set his eyes and most adoring look on her. "Please consider my offer, and know I am here if you need me." He gently picked up Sansa's hand and pressed his lips to her fingers in farewell.  
Sansa smiled to herself as she watched Lord Baelish walk out into the hall. She adored Sir Lauris, but she could not help feeling a small attachment to Lord Petyr Baelish as well.


	2. The tears and smiles of Lady Sansa

It was a dark day for Sansa. It was the day Lord Baelish left for the Eyrie. Even though Sansa had refused Lord Baelish's offer of being taken home; in order to wait for Sir Lauris, she still slightly regretted not departing with him. As much as Sansa longed to go home, she could not stand the thought of having lived in the South so long through so much pain and suffering for nothing. She had to make something of herself for her late fathers sake. And if that meant staying in the Lions Den a little longer in order to do it, then she could pay that price.  
Petyr walked through his rooms checking to make sure he'd left nothing he needed for his voyage. Satisfied, he strolled out into the hallway only to come face to face with Sansa Stark. And how beautiful she looked...and so sad. The sunlight from outside caught her slightly teary eyes and made them two translucent pieces of the ocean. She saw him walking towards her and quickly gave him a small smile of greeting. "Why hello Lady Sansa, I did not know you would be up at such an early hour. I'm only on my way to the docks just now. And then on to the Eyrie."

Sansa's heart panged with grief. "I wish you well on your journey Lord Baelish. I am sorry I cannot accompany you to see my Aunt Lysa, but I am sure you will give her my affection." Sansa cast her eyes down to the beautifully tiled floor and started to make her way past Petyr.

"And you are absolutely certain you cannot come with me? You know I am your friend Sansa? You can trust me. I only want to help you." Petyr spoke softly as he placed his hand on her arm. How lovely she was with the morning light on her face.

"Thank you Lord Baelish, you are so very kind to me but I must respectfully decline. It would not be safe for either of us. I will be perfectly fine here I thank you. Now I really must be going, Farewell Lord Baelish..."

"Farewell Lady Sansa, I hope to see you again soon." He carefully let go of her arm and watched as she traveled down the hall, her shoulders shaking slightly.

It had been 3 days since Lord Baelish had departed to the Eyrie. And Sansa lamented every day of it. She struggled every day to keep Sir Lauris' handsome face and the legendary beauty of HighGarden in her mind. She must make her own life now. The Tyrells would be her saving grace. Tomorrow was King Geoffrey's and Lady Margery's wedding. Sansa was glad of it, after their vows she would finally feel safer from Geoffrey's torture in knowing she would never be his Queen.   
She thought more of Lord Baelish than she ought to sometimes though. 'He was so very kind to me.' Sansa thought. 'So gentle.' Yet she could sense that she should not entirely trust him as he hoped she would. Under all that soft sheep wool there was a dangerously clever fox. And Sansa did not mean to be the rabbit. She was a wolf from the North through and through.


	3. The Wedding

The day was here. The day Margery married Geoffrey and Sansa was finally free. Margery had told Sansa that she hoped to speak to Geoffrey about her potential marriage with Sir Lauris after the wedding feast tonight. Sansa could feel herself cheering at the thought of handsome Sir Lauris riding gallantly on his white mare to come take her away to HighGarden.  
Sansa's daydreams of Sir Lauris riding to rescue her made getting dressed for the wedding go by in a flash. Finally...she was done. Sansa's handmaidens stepped away and let her look towards the full length mirror. Sansa looked at her reflection and for a split second she saw her mother staring back at her. She felt a sudden panging in her chest; she longed to embrace her mother and cry into her warm chest. But she knew she would never be able to do that again, so she dried her tears and started towards the door. *Knock knock* came the door. Sansa stopped. She signaled to her maids that they could open the door. Nobody stood at the door. The maid started to walk out the doorway when she tripped on a small jewel box on the floor. "I'll take it, you and the others may get yourselves ready for the banquet. Thank you." Sansa took the box and waited until her maids had left her chambers. Gently she lifted the lid and opened the small piece of paper inside.

"A small token of my affection for the big day." -Petyr Baelish

Under the paper lay a beautifully wrought necklace of blue sapphires and delicate silver chains. It sparkled in the sunlight from the window as Sansa held it. Sansa looked at the necklace with admiration, she had always liked nice things; though the word "affection" in the note made her slightly nervous. 'Surely he doesn't feel towards me the way he did about my mother?' Sansa knew from stories how much Lord Baelish had adored her mother as children. 'No, he can't possibly. He was just being kind.' Thought Sansa.  
But no one was ever "just kind" to Sansa Stark. 'He must have a motive hidden behind the necklace;' Thought Sansa. But she put it on anyway, it would be a wast to not wear it on such a large occasion. 

It was time to go. Sansa stepped out to her chamber door to come face to face with the gnarled face of of the Hound. She started with surprise and fear until she realized he was only there to escort her to the ceremony. "Sir Clegane." Sansa nodded to him in a greeting soaked with relief.  
"Lady Stark." The Hound gruffly replied as he led the way towards the ceremony. The Hound was the only one of Geoffreys guards that was ever remotely kind to her. Any time Geoffrey ordered his guards to hit her, the Hound always hit the softest. And he would always silently give her his handkerchief as he escorted her her back to her chambers from her beatings. Speaking rarely, The Hound was a silent and comforting presence to Sansa.

As Sansa and the Hound stepped into the throne rom, Sansa almost couldn't believe she was in the same room as when she begged for her fathers life in front of Geoffrey and every member of southern nobility. The only thing reminding her of that same room was the giant ugly throne at the top of the room. Everything else was like from a dream. Flowered vines would all the way up the giant pillars. A long red silk carpet led all the way up the stairs to the beautifully crafted alter. Thousands of flower petals and fresh herbs carpeted the floor. It was truly magnificent. A little HighGarden placed in the Lions den for a day. The Hound left her to take his place among the knights as Sansa found a place among theater guests where she could hide and watch the ceremony without notice. She watched as Geoffrey prod, chest puffed out towards the awed crowd. He truly looked like a golden prince amongst the flowers. If only he wasn't a sociopath, then Sansa along with the other maiden girls, would be sighing in longing as they gazed upon his boyishly handsome face.  
Suddenly, the music began to start and everyone turned towards the entrance of the throne room. Margery Tyrell walked down the red silk carpet in the most dazzlingly beautiful dress Sansa had ever seen. It was light gold silk embroidered with thousands of tiny ivory colored blossoms and vines. The sleeves were sheer and whispered as she walked. It fit her perfectly, the silk molding itself to her body as if she had been born in it. Her hair was a chestnut colored nest of curls atop her head with elegant strands cascading down her neck like a waterfall. Every ounce of attention was on her and her alone as she floated along the carpet to her waiting monster. Sansa glanced back at Geoffrey who was smiling but anxiously fidgeting in impatience as everyones attention was not on him for once.   
The ceremony was surprisingly short. No doubt Geoffrey had ordered it to be cut down in order for him to hurry along to the main event; the banquet. After the newly wed bride and groom left the throne room, Sansa and the rest of the nobles walked out after them towards the banquet.


	4. The Savior of the banquet

The banquet was held outside in the gardens. It was magnificent, Sansa had never seen anything like it. Of course she knew Cersei would have given her golden boy a wedding fit for the gods, But still, Sansa was speechless. There were hundreds upon hundreds of tables, and at each table sat seven people. Seven hundred courses were served and seven hundred types of wine from all seven kingdoms. Sansa sat at the high table on the end, next to Cerseis younger dwarf brother Tyrion Lannister. She suspected this was a seat of both honor and mockery. Her place in nobility demanded she sit at the high table, but she was still the put aside northern girl; this high seat was a pedestal of humiliation as well. But Sansa did not care in the slightest. Everyone looking up at her from the banquet to see a disgraced Stark girl only made it more real that she was no longer bound to Geoffrey. Margery now filled that role and Sansa felt nothing but fear for her. Though Margery did seem to be handling Geoffrey better than most. She knew how to handle his temper when others failed to. An extremely valuable skill to have when married to a monster. As Sansa took her seat she saw Lady Olenna Tyrell walking towards her. "Hello Lady Sansa, you look absolutely beautiful...as always." She said with a smile. "Thank you my lady, and congratulations on your granddaughters marriage; the ceremony was lovely." Sansa replied. She must act the part of a polite lady aside from her obvious disgrace. "Oh thank you my dear, I hope it is a marriage to last an eternity...my! what an exquisite necklace you've got on! It fits with your complexion perfectly!" Lady Ollena gently held the necklace for a moment in her soft hands, putting it back down and returning to her seat before Sansa had the time to speak. Cersei stepped up to the front of the royal banquet table, glass in hand. "Thank you all for coming and witnessing my son and Lady Margery's beautiful day. May we raise a glass to wish them every blessing of a royal couple." The crowd hurrahed and toasted their overflowing goblets to the air. The guests began to eat, Sansa eating tiny bites of everything and exchanging occasional pleasantries with Tyrion Lannister. The drinks and the food continued to roll in. Dish after dish after dish. The entertainment was endless and varied. Singers, plays, readings, acrobats, dancers, one after the other from all the Seven Kingdoms. Hours and hours past before the feast began to die down. But before Geoffrey could let it all end, he stood up. He raised his newly refreshed goblet into the air and shouted across the hundreds of people: "Thank you all for celebrating this day of my wedding with my beautiful bride, all hail to your rightful king and his new bride! Hurrah!" "HURRAH!!!" Yelled the crowd as they drunkenly lifted their goblets to the air in toast. Geoffrey raised his goblet to his lips and drank long and deep. The crowd followed suit. All of a sudden, Geoffrey began to cough and sputter. Sansa glanced over and looked in still horror as Geoffrey face began to turn slowly blue. The people went into a panic. Cersei moved to her sons side in the blink of an eye. Geoffrey fell, foam overflowing from his purple lips as he clawed at his throat. The screaming started. Sansa felt a sharp tug on her sleeve, and a large sweaty hand took hold of hers. She tore her horrified gaze away from the fallen king and the screaming crowd. The hand pulled her with such force, she nearly toppled over. "Wha-what are you doing?! Who are you? Whats happening?!" Sansa said frantically, struggling to hear her own voice over the hysterical crowd. The person belonging to the hand looked up at her as they ran through the sea of people, Sansa being dragged along. "Theres no time for that now Lady Stark! I have to get you away from here! Somewhere safe!" They continued running, finally taking a break in the middle of the castles outer gardens. "Wh-who are you? Where are you taking me I don't understand!" Sansa wailed, hysteria and confusion in every word. "I'm Sir Dontos, I've come to take you to safety. Someone who knows how to protect you. You aren't safe in Kings Landing anymore, now hurry! We must get on the boat!" And with that, Sir Dontos continued to run, dragging Sansa along behind. The two reached a cliff with short stone steps leading down to a small row-boat. The boat moved back and forth, the waves steadily pushing and pulling. Sansa looked at the boat nervously, she recognized Sir Dontos from numerous jousts and events but she wasn't entirely sure she could trust him. He was kind if not a bit slow and gullible. But he was the best option she had to get out of Kings Landing. Now that Geoffrey was most likely dead, Cersei would be looking for someone to blame; and Sansa would most likely be heavily suspected. Sir Dontos took old of Sansa's elbow and helped her into the boat; clumsily climbing in after her. As Sir Dontos rowed farther and farther from land, the water became darker and the air colder. The fog surrounded them so thickly, Sansa was surprised Sir Dontos even knew where he was rowing to. It was only a short time before they approached a large ship, gigantic really Sir Dontos rowed up beside it and whistled. A rope ladder dropped down the side, the end splashing into the water. Sansa looked at the ladder and her whole body filled with panic. She knew before being told that she was going to have to climb that ladder. "Lady Sansa, I'm going to need you to climb the ladder. Up there you will be safe, you'll get to go home." "Bu-but what if I fall? Is there any other way?" Sansa asked in a panic. "I'm sorry Lady Sansa, but this is the only way; now you really must hurry." And with that, Sir Dontos gently pushed Sansa forward to the swinging ladder. She grabbed the ladder tightly in her cold hands, and concentrated on nothing else but the feel of the rough rope and the next rung. Step after step, each rung she grabbed, her fear dissipated a little. She could make it to the top, it was the only way. The final run appeared. Sansa grabbed it and hauled herself up halfway. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waistband pulled her all the way up and onto the ship. Sansa cried out in surprise. "Shh-sh, my lady; we don't want any Lannister soldiers finding us out just yet." 'That accent...the sweet smell of mint...' Sansa thought. She listed her face up to see Lord Peter Baelish's smirking face looking into her own.


End file.
